psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Abraham (Psycho Series Character)
This article is about the Psycho Series character. If you are looking for the actor, check Tom Abraham (Actor) Thomas "Tom" Abraham is Jesse Ridgway's younger cousin and Larry Abraham's son. Biography In AN EXCITING INVITATION!, Jesse mentions a time where Tom, eight years old, was apprehended by airport officials because he shares the same name as a terrorist. Before making major appearances in 2015, Tom participated in various skits on the McJuggerNuggets channel. Tom makes his first major appearance in the series when Jesse is offered and granted permission to take residence in The Abraham Household. At first, Tom doesn't show much enthusiasm to learning Jesse will be staying with him. Tom eventually betrays Jesse by revealing Jesse's location to Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.. After being confronted about this by Jesse, Tom apologizes and appears to make up with Jesse. Tom helps out Larry when he sets up his channel Larry's Lounge. Tom makes his second major occurrence in the vlog series when Jesse moves back in with Larry after his second banishment from the Ridgway Residence. Tom appears to be on friendly terms with Jesse initially but things soon change. Jesse asks Tom to help him get some things from his room that he left behind because Jesse no longer has access to his car. Tom agrees to help but is soon manipulated into helping Jesse pull a prank on Jeffrey Ridgway Jr.. Tom askes Jesse to stop, but ends up forced to be an accomplice. This set back Jesse and Tom's relationship again. In the next vlog, Jesse steals Tom's car and uses it to pick up fan mail. Tom reappears in Psycho Last Supper as a background character. Given that Tom appears to ignore Jesse and leaves the table as soon as he finishes his meal, it's possible that he and Jesse were on bad terms. In SPLIT THANKSGIVING! (PART 2), Jesse and Tom seem to be back on good terms, as they greet each other in a friendly manner and play Super Smash Bros. together. Some time later, in WHAT I COULDN'T DO..., Tom lashes out against Jesse for causing Uncle Larry's accident, stating that he is the cause for all of the problems in the series and that he never wants to see him again. Tom proceeds to ban Jesse from entering the house, explaining that he used to look up to him, but cannot even bear to look at him. Until Larry gets better, Tom currently hosts Larry's "Chillin' and Grillin'" and "Fan Mail at the Lounge" YouTube videos. Personality Tom is a tall and lanky college student who is very passionate about gaming. He can be sarcastic at times. Tom serves as a supporting protagonist turned possible tertiary antagonist (formerly a minor antagonist) throughout The Psycho Series. In CONFRONTING TOM!, Tom describes himself as "smart, but not wise," and lacks common sense. In WHAT I COULDN'T DO..., it is revealed that Tom has grown an aggressive attitude towards Jesse, due to his father getting injured and Jesse being the likely cause of it. Relationships Larry Abraham Larry and Tom have the closest father-son relationship out of all the family members in the series. Tom frequently helps Larry with his Larry's Lounge videos such as appearing in the Q&As to read questions. Jesse Ridgway Tom and Jesse have a damaged relationship with each other. Originally, Tom and Jesse had a close relationship, however, their relationship briefly turned sour when Tom told Jeffrey Sr. that Jesse was living in his house. The two made up after this and their relationship appeared to be friendly once again. In PLASTIC WRAP BIGBRUDDA'S CAR!, Jesse manipulated Tom into driving him to the store and the Ridgway Residence, telling him he was going to buy some plastic wrap for Uncle Larry and to pick up some of his stuff. Jesse's true intentions were revealed once they pulled up to the Ridgway Residence, where Jesse plastic wrapped Jeffrey Jr.'s car, much to Tom's annoyance, and had Tom film all of it. Once they got back to Larry's, Tom was visibly angry that Jesse lied to him, causing their relationship to drop down significantly. By Thanksgiving 2015, Tom and Jesse appeared to be on good terms again. This was confirmed in QnA with Tom! when he explains that at the time, he had no hatred towards Jesse and that the two got along just fine. Unfortunately, their relationship would take in a massive downfall in WHAT I COULDN'T DO..., where Tom blames Jesse for Larry being injured, believing that all Jesse does is take things from the Abrahams and constantly puts stress on him. Tom demands that Jesse stay away from him and Larry while also stating that he use to look up to him but now can't stand to look at him, officially destroying their relationship. Trivia *Tom is like-minded to Jesse in his passion for gaming, especially Team Fortress 2. He also enjoys playing with Jesse on numerous video games. *Tom has played Jesse several times in Super Smash Bros for Nintendo Wii U and insists he has "beaten Jesse every time, even with the crappy fighters". *Tom enjoys extra creamy mac & cheese. *Tom appeared in the same shot as Uncle Larry, in WAKING UP TO A MILLION!, GAME OF THE JUGGS, and CHILLIN' & GRILLIN'! *Tom has been nicknamed "TF2 Tom" by Jesse. *Judging from his room, Tom is a big fan of the LEGO Bionicle series. *At first, Tom was studying to be a chemical engineer in college, but switched to work on computer science. *It was revealed in the video Chillin' and Grillin' with Uncle Larry #2 - Burgers, that Tom's birthday is on June 9th. One can infer this from when the video was uploaded, he was born on 1995, confirmed on his Twitter account. *Tom is the least profane character in the entire series; he rarely swears. *Tom is very skinny for his age, probably due to his lack of exercise. *Tom is often shown to be teasing Uncle Larry for being bad at video games in the Gaming at the Lounge series. *It was revealed in NORTH CAROLINA HOUSE TOUR! that Tom can't swim. **In a QnA, however, it is revealed that Tom swims for fun during Spring. *It was revealed in QnA with Tom, that he used to play the former Java-based MMORPG RuneScape Psycho Appearances |} Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Fictional Characters Category:Psycho Series Characters Category:Skit Characters